


Cuddle

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-27
Updated: 2008-11-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Vegeta and Table have a cuddle. TablexVegeta or gen if you want.





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Cuddle
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: TablexVegeta, fluffy, incest.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to Toriyama.
> 
> Rating: G

Stroking his hand through his younger brother’s hair was much like petting a cat. At least, the soft purr coming from Table’s throat made it feel that way. He was surprised at how cuddly the other boy had remained; the actions causing him to feel like they were both children again, wandering around their palace mischievously.  
  
With a half-smile he tugged Table closer, appreciating the warmth of his small body as it pressed up against his side, wanting his touch. Out of nowhere the younger Saiyan moved up and kissed him on the cheek, giggling in amusement as he blushed.


End file.
